Unhappy love
by triinmic
Summary: Basically something I decided to write. Stefan, Elena and Katherine are humans, Damon's a vampire. Elena and Kat are best friends. Thought I would explore Stefan's mind a bit. Delena is still there, though, not to worry ;  . Should I continue?
1. Contemplations

Stefan stepped out of the crowded house for some fresh air. He looked around the sky. It was dark, but as there were no clouds he could see stars and constellations shining. He sighed. _Why do I have to pretend all the time? _He and Katherine were dating and she had dragged him to yet another party tonight. He didn't like it and he didn't want to be with Katherine. Who he truly loved was Elena, Katherine's best friend and doppelgänger. They looked exactly alike, but their personalities were drastically different. She, however, was going out with his great-great-great-something-grandfather Damon. It sounds gross, yeah, but one thing others didn't know was that Damon was a vampire. It was surreal, very much surreal and Stefan still couldn't really grasp how someone that old could look so young and hot, but he knew that he would have to accept it. At least for now. Elena knew Damon was a vampire and she had accepted him from the beginning when he told her who he was. Stefan couldn't understand how she could feel something for a cold, heartless murderer. Because that's what Damon was to him. A cold-blooded hunter and murderer.

Suddenly someone put hands over his eyes. He heard her giggle behind him, sighed and turned around.

"Honey, why are you outside in the cold here?" Katherine was dragging him back to the house. "Let's go inside again. Tyler and Caroline are gathering up people for spin-the-bottle. Wanna play?"

Stefan let her lead him into the house. Everywhere was the unmistakable smell of booze and smoke and couples making out were blocking hallways, stairs, basically any spot that could be used to make out. He wanted out of there, but to be in good graces with Elena he had to endure Kat, her endless partying, and, of course, Tyler and Caroline, the popular couple. Watching them made him want to puke every time.

"Kat, I'm kinda tired. Would you mind if I went home tonight? I really just want to lay down for a while."

"Sure, whatevs," she shouted over her shoulder, not even looking at him. It made him sad.

He slammed the car door shut and walked to the big old mansion Damon and he shared. Seeing Elena's car on their driveway made his heart jump. _So she'll be spending the night again._ He should have been used to it by now, but he was still exited every time he saw her making herself breakfast in their kitchen in only her pajamas and robe or walking around at night to go to the bathroom. Not that he was spying on her or something! He would never do that! He just... happened to drift into the same room she was. That's all.

He closed the front door after himself quietly, but he knew that even if Elena didn't hear him coming Damon did. There was nothing he could do against that. He went straight to his big room on the third floor and shut the door. He could faintly hear their voices drifting through the panelling on the floor, but he couldn't make out what they were talking about.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. It was Kat.

"Where are you? Where'd you go? I've been looking for you for ages!" Kat yelled.

Stefan sighed. Again she had forgotten everything he told her. She ALWAYS does that.

"I'm home. I told you that I was tired and wanted to get some sleep. You said "Okay". I didn't think you..."

"Don't lie! If you didn't want to come to the party in the first place then why did you agree to come with me? Some boyfriend..." and she hung up.

_Oh great! Now she's upset again._ The same thing happened every few weeks. She got upset at him about something small and she wouldn't talk to him for a day or two, then Elena would calm her down and she would come back and make a face like nothing's happened. He was so tired of that. He was tired of Katherine. She manipulated him into doing everything she wanted, she always got her way, she never listened to anyone. Anyone but Elena. And that wasn't going to help him. If he broke up with Katherine completely, Elena would never forgive him as well and he would have no chance at all. Not that he had such a big chance against Damon, the ever-young and hot vampire. It bothered him that Elena didn't think of Damon as he did. She saw him as some kind of an angel come down from the heaven, while in truth he was the spawn of hell. Stefan would have done anything to protect Elena from him, he would have even died for her. He doubted if Damon would do something like that.

Stefan undressed, took a quick shower and went to the kitchen. He was hungry. _Wonder if they've left me anything to eat..._ He did a quick cabinet-search, found some bread and made himself some sandwiches. He was just about to leave the kitchen when Elena came in.

"Hey, Stefan, don't put the bread away! I'm soooo hungry!" she smiled and hugged him briefly, then went to the counter and grabbed the butter and a knife.

"Where's Kat, by the way? Weren't you supposed to be at the Forwood party?" Everyone called Tyler and Caroline Forwood for short, 'cause their last names fit together so well. Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. It's like they had their very own last name. Good for them then.

He shrugged. "Yeah, we went, but I felt tired and so I came home to rest a bit." _She looks so beautiful... those perfect hip-hugging jeans and that black tank top... oh if only... but no. She's not yours, Stefan. Stop these thoughts._ He smiled and turned away to distract his boiling thoughts.

"And that's what I'm gonna do now, too. Go to bed, that is. Have a good night, Elena."

"G'night, Stefan."


	2. Feelings and sensations

Elena POV

I watched Stefan walk out of the kitchen. Damon's great-great-great-something-grandson. And he was human and my age. Many people would say that he was the better choice. But I loved Damon and that was how it's gonna be for a very long time.

I finished making my sandwich, put away the rest of the stuff and then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs while munching on it. While ascending a strange thought came into my head. I remembered clearly the way Stefan had looked at me when I entered the kitchen. That longing look full of sorrow which only deepened when he talked about Katherine was recorded in my memory. He clearly didn't love Kat. I could see that. We girls see those things. But... could it be that he's in love with me? That would be not good, oh no... that would be very bad. I didn't want to hurt Stefan but I was with Damon and I didn't care that he was a centuries-old vampire. He loved me with more feeling than any human boy could ever love and I wasn't going to let it go.

_I guess I have to talk to Katherine a bit about Stefan. Clear the air or something._

I reached the landing and turned to Damon's bedroom. I could hear MTV blasting the latest hits and the shower turned on. I smiled knowing that this night would be wet. I quickly finished the last bite of my sandwich and stepped in. Damon was nowhere but as the shower was running I knew where to look for him. I stepped out of my favorite pair of jeans and took off my top. Then I tip-toed to the bathroom though I knew he would hear me even with the water turned on and the TV blasting loud music.

I peeked inside. Suddenly a hand came around the door and pulled me in. I squealed in delight when he pressed his naked body against mine and dragged us both under the steamy water as quick as lightning. I still had my underwear on, but we didn't care for that. It's only clothes. They dry up.

I felt Damon pressing against me, kissing my neck from the back. I closed my eyes and let water fall on my face. His hands were all over my body, touching and caressing me. I could faintly hear a Coldplay song coming on from the TV. It was slow and I started moving to the rhythm, turning myself around to meet his gorgeous lips in a passionate kiss. I felt my bra slipping away and soon enough I was completely naked, kissing my love with deep passion. Our tongues swirled around each other in a complex dance while Damon guided me against the wall of the shower. He then broke the kiss and instead started kissing my jaw, then my neck, then he moved lower and lower, past my breasts until he reached my sensitive parts. I let out a small sigh when he pushed my legs apart and let his tongue do the work. Within seconds I was trembling on my legs that were about to collapse. I wanted him inside me so bad. He understood that if he'd continue I'd collapse to the ground so he kissed his way up to my mouth, then raised me slightly up with such an ease like I was a feather in the wind. I put my legs around his waist, feeling his hardness against my opening. I whispered "I love you" into his ear and then he pushed all of his length into me. I screamed. He was so big that it was a tight fit, but I loved it. I twined my legs together more securely behind his back and we started to move in synchrony. I felt him sliding in and out of me, going a bit faster and a bit harder with each thrust. He was moaning into my ear and I felt myself slipping closer to the edge with every push. He felt my body tensing up and increased the speed, grunting and breathing heavily. My legs started to tingle and I was moaning loudly with every push. At those moments I wanted nothing more than to come together with him. I couldn't say it out loud as I was feeling such pleasure but he understood me without words and miraculously sped up even more. He was pushing me strongly against the wall, though at the same time his hands were protecting me from the coldness of it and I pressed my body hard against him feeling each thrust vibrate through my body.

After a few more grunts and shoves I started to tremble even more violently than I had before and felt myself almost slipping off the edge. Damon removed one hand from my back and slipped it between our soaking bodies. He started to massage my clit and that made me shake and my body go into violent convulsions when I came around him. I barely even registered that it sent him over the top as well and when I felt him come inside me it made me have a second orgasm.

After what felt like an eternity of trembling and intense pleasure we both finally came down from 7th heaven and calmed our breathing while leaning against the wall of the shower. Then Damon raised his head and looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes that pierced through me every time he gazed at me.

"So how did the sandwich taste?"

This made me laugh.

"It was heavenly," I answered and kissed him briefly. Then I got up, washed myself clean and started drying myself. He did the same and then we walked into the bedroom. Some kind of a stupid reality show came from the TV so Damon shut it off. I made myself comfortable in his bed and in a flash he was there beside me.

"I heard my little relative was home. Did you see him?" Damon asked while playing absently with my hair.

"Yeah, he was in the kitchen when I went to make my sandwich. He looked kinda worn out."

"Psh. Worn out. Yeah, human boys wear out quickly."

"Hey! I'm still a human! Don't you dare insult my race!" I jerked my hair out from his hands but since I was laughing the warning wasn't serious.

"Or what?" he teased me while starting to tickle me. I laughed out even more and tried to squirm away from his fingers but he flashed them so fast that I couldn't even see them. Finally I was out of breath and he stopped.

"Or... I won't kiss you again."

"Oh no you did not just say that!" Damon did his menacing vampire face and pretended to bite me. I squealed, laughed and also shivered a bit when I felt his teeth brush against my tender neck skin. I knew he was careful enough to not let anything happen to me, but it was in my instincts to get away from those razor-sharp teeth. I tried my best to stop the shivering but Damon could feel it and he pulled away quickly, hugging me instead. We fell quiet. I could hear a grandfather clock ticking the time somewhere in the house, trees creaking outside and an owl hoot once in a while. I snuggled closer to Damon, closing my eyes.

I was almost drifting away into sleep when I suddenly heard a loud crash from outside. I jumped up quickly, but Damon was already by the window, his face turning concerned. I could also hear loud running steps from the stairs – Stefan was running down. When I reached the window I saw what had happened. I covered my mouth with my hands, feeling the tears starting to roll down my cheeks...

_**I hope you liked it! It's a bit short, but I like to keep them short. It's easier to write and easier to remember when read. Please review! Should I continue?**_

_**Inspiration came from listening to Coldplay. Love that band. **_


End file.
